


Shepard’s Story

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, rosali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Even with her new duties as a queen, Alisha still tries to keep in touch with her people.





	Shepard’s Story

The everyday life of royalty was rarely dull. Especially if you were on top of the social hierarchy. This was true for Alisha Diphda as well, who was now bearing something besides  just the title of princess, but rather, now of queen as well.   
  
Though her more than hectic schedule was filled with meetings and gatherings, Alisha always made sure that she had some time to breathe and spend with the ones who mattered to her the most; the people of Hyland. At least once a week, she organized a gathering where children of all ages would come and meet her and listen to her stories; be it ones from her own experiences travelling around the world or from a book. This time, though, she didn’t have to delve into the past, as she could simply read out loud and let the audience be mesmerized by the tales within those covers.   
  
“... And just as the cave trolls managed to corner the Shepherd, she infused herself with the powers of the fierce flames, engulfing herself in a scorching blaze.” Alisha took a pause, putting the book down just a little bit to see the faces of her eager audience. Even the older kids who were leaning up against a wall instead of sitting down in the front row like the younger ones were clearly listening to her. “The power of the fire was too much for the trolls, who put down their clubs and fled in despair, leaving the cornered Shepherd unscratched.”   
  
Most of the kids gasped as they imaged the scenario in their heads. With Shepherd Rose being more or less a public figure; not to same extent as Sorey; but still very much recognizable, especially in Ladylake, it was easy for everyone in the room to imagine how it all played out.   
  
“Wow, that is amazing!” A boy in the front row shouted in his excitement. A girl next to him did her best to calm him down, but clearly his imagination was getting the best of him. What he had in his hand was just a wooden stick, but after hearing the harrowing story of wits and bravery, it was now a blazing sword that could cut through anything in his mind.   
  
“Yes, I must admit that the Shepherd Rose is indeed quite spectacular.” Alisha nodded with a smile on her face as she closed the book in her lap. “So whenever she visits Ladylake, make sure to be nice to her. Not just because she’s the Shepherd, but also because she’s very dear to me.”   
  
It wasn’t really something either of them bothered to hide these days. Even if her political advisors had advised against it, saying that it was dangerous for a Shepherd to take clear sides, it was a matter of heart neither of them could simply put aside. Their feelings for each other were as real as the very air they breathed, so simply living like there was nothing in between simply wasn’t an option.   
  
“Yes, we know how much you like her,” The girl who had attempted to calm down the overly excited boy commented before letting out a faint giggle. “I saw you kiss last time she was here.” The other kids all joined to giggle, with the exception of the older group, who either ignored the comments or smiled with the queen.   
  
With laughing having the tendency of being contagious, it didn’t take long for Alisha to join in as well. “Well, that we did indeed. She’s travelling pretty often, so we don’t get to spend all that much time together, so I try to treasure every moment we have together.” Alisha explained.   
  
“You should bring her over sometime,” One of the kids in the back commented. “I want to see that armatus.”   
  
“Well, it’s not exactly something one should use so lightly…” Alisha replied. “I’ve tried it out myself a few times and it can be incredibly draining, for both the human and the seraph, so even if she were here I’d--”   
  
Alisha speech was cut short, as flashing lights illuminated the room in an instant. An explosion of bright colors filled the entire area. Alisha was the first one who managed to get her eyes open, only to see that the visitor just so happened to be the person they were talking about mere moments ago.   
  
“Rose!” Alisha exclaimed. Now she was the most excited person in the room, dropping her ladylike and royal manners in a heartbeat. The book in her lap fell on the ground as she made a dash that might have been interpreted as a charge to an inexperienced eye towards the Shepherd in the white dress.   
  
At this point, Rose was more than used to this very scenario, so she was more than prepared to grab the hopping queen in mid-air. The pair swung around for a bit as gravity settled itself. The hazy spin ended, but the movement of their bodies didn’t, as their lips reached out for each other.   
  
For a moment, the only noise in the room was that of two lips embracing each other and the children’s reaction to it all; be it disgust or simply silent observation of it all.   
  
“You’re gonna get germs like that.” One of the boys commented.   
  
“Well, good thing I’m in good health so I can handle it all,” Rose flashed the boy a cocky grin as she pulled back a bit from Alisha’s embrace, but made sure to keep her close with her hand resting behind her back. “So you kids better also eat your vegetables if you want to become strong like me, got it?”   
  
Alisha shook her head, but she couldn’t hide her genuinely amused smile from anyone. Maybe at times Rose wasn’t the most subtle person out there, but she always meant well, even if right now her hand that was behind her back trailed lower and lower. With Alisha’s dress providing enough cover, the not-to-public display of affection was kept away from the other eyes in the room.   
  
“Yes, listen to her. After all, she’s the Shepherd.” Alisha smirked before turning her head to look at the other woman. It didn’t take long for the kiss counter of the day to go up by one more.   
  
“And she’s the queen, so you kiddos better listen up as well.”   
  
The bell couldn’t have rang at a better time. All the kids came to say their goodbyes to their beloved princess, with some of them being courageous enough to come and talk to Rose as well. Even the shy ones of the bunch managed to come and at least shake her hand after Alisha had been able to persuade them that touching her wouldn’t burn them.   
  
“So, this is that hobby you mentioned to me in a letter, huh?” Rose asked as she put her hands behind her head. “And here I thought you’d be too busy signing papers or attending some fancy social gatherings… but you are a princess--or a queen -sorry, old habit- of the people, so it does make sense. It fits you.”   
  
Alisha’s lips curled up into an even wider smile as she listened to her girlfriend praise her in her own way. At times, she was a lot to handle, as Rose didn’t mince words like most people Alisha interacted with did. She was a good reminder how sometimes it paid off to be blunt and honest; a good lesson for everyone, especially for someone who people relied on.   
  
“I didn’t know you were coming. If I had known, I would have…”   
  
Rose silenced Alisha by placing a finger on her lips. “You would have arranged a proper welcome like last time? I’m flattered, but I think that banner of me was a bit overkill, don’t you think?” Rose snorted briefly before pulling the princess closer to her by grabbing into her hips. “How about you and me celebrate this the good old fashioned way? Wine at your place, see where things go from there…?”   
  
The queen didn’t give any verbal confirmation, but Rose could tell a lot from a single kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
